The Return
by chidori0603
Summary: The 11th Doctor returns to Forks and runs into trouble that may threaten time and parallel worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_(Doctor Who & Characters are a trademark of the British Broadcasting Channel. All rights reserved.) _

_(Twilight, The Twilight Saga & Characters are a trademark of Stephenie Meyer. All rights reserved.)_

_(Smallville & Characters are a trademark of the WB and DC comics. All rights reserved.)_

CHAPTER ONE

Alice runs through the forest with ease and at high speed. In one hand, she's carrying a small brown colored box, the other she's holding a piece of paper with her hand writing on it. She looks back as she sees a black shadow following her. She jumps over a log clean over and continues on running. She's out running the shadow as it was now far behind her. Alice arrives at her place as her family were preparing for a huge fight that is about to occur.

"Where is he?" Carlisle asking Alice.

"He'll be here soon," she replied.

"Make sure that box and the paper you have written for the Doctor is in a safe place," her husband Jasper said.

She was already one step ahead of him. She went to the rooms and opened a secret compartment in Carlisle's and Esme's room, the Doctor had built it for them incase of an emergency.

"Alice!" Edward called out to her.

She went to the front door entrance and sees the door explodes open as the shadow's standing there. The Cullens prepare for anything that the stranger may hold for them. The shadow steps in as light shines on his face. It was Clark Kent, possessed by the power of the red kryptonite as he stares at the vampire family with evil eyes. They surround him as Clark watches them. Jasper lunges forward, but was punched by Clark and goes crashing into a wall. Alice tries to put him in a head lock, but ends up being slammed onto the floor and picked up and thrown out of the window. Emmet and Rosalie lunges at him the same time, Clark was quicker as he holds them by the neck. Their marble like skin begins to crack as he speeds to the wall and slams them against it and throws them next to Jasper who's knocked out cold. Esme, Carlisle and Edward attacked Clark, having the upper hand Esme throws Clark to Carlisle and he's body slammed. Edward picks up the powerful Kryptonian and slams him down twice and throws him out the window. They wait as heat vision goes through the walls and hits Edward in the shoulder. Edward goes crashing into the television and is out cold. Carlisle and Esme attacks Clark as Carlisle has him in a head lock. He tosses him to Esme and she slams him down to the floor. Clark super speeds around knocks Esme to the floor and kicks her; she crashes through the wall and Clark goes after Carlisle. They both collide as he get themselves in a grip. Carlisle knees Clark a couple of times and body slams him against the wall and starts to punch him at vampire speed. Clark grabs his arm and starts to twist as it begins to crack. Clark pushes Carlisle and he crashes into a table. He's hurt as Clark comes to him and picks him up.

"What… do you want?" Carlisle asking him.

"Give the Doctor this message," Clark said.

He brings Carlisle closer and whispers the message in his ear. Once he was done he punches Carlisle out cold and throws him down to the floor leaving a destruction on their house hold. He speeds away as Esme crawls to her husband and falls asleep.

Outside the Cullen house, the TARDIS materializes and lands. Out comes the Doctor and Amy as he smiles to see the Cullen house.

"Ah! Welcome Amy, to Forks, Washington and the home town of the Cullens!" he said with a excited tone.

"Old companions of yours?" Amy asking.

"Of course, you'll like them and now-" the Doctor pauses.

Amy notices and sees the Doctor looking at the house. She looks and sees that there's a huge wall were the large set of windows were. The Doctor runs, but stops and notices Alice getting up as she looks beaten up.

"Alice!" the Doctor runs to her aid followed by Amy.

Alice looks up and looks confused, "Doctor?"

He smiles.

"Oh! You've must have regenerated," Alice gets up as the Doctor and Amy helps her. "Wow… am I glad to see you."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some guy came out of nowhere and attacked-" Alice sees the damaged home. "NO!"

She runs inside as Amy and the Doctor follows her. Inside they see the rest of the family coming to as Emmet notices the Doctor and Amy.

"Doctor?" Emmet rubbing his arm. "Regenerated didn't you… Glad that you're here and with a new companion."

"Oh, this is Amy," Doctor coming to help them.

Amy helps up Edward as the Doctor to help up Rosalie and Jasper, "ok Alice, you were saying you were attacked?"

"Yeah… pretty strong and fast," she said.

The Doctor looks around examines the damages, "not a vampire, the way he did the damages and," he sniffs the air and takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans. He checks it and has a frightening look on his face. "No. This is impossible! Why will he attack you? Even though he's not from this parallel world."

"What? What is it Doctor?" Amy asking.

"The man who attacked you is named, Clark Kent," he said.

Everyone looks at him with confused expressions. Rosalie chuckles, "Superman."

"Just think Rosalie. Stronger than you, able to be unhurt from your vampire strength and from the looks on Edward's shoulder, heat vision."

Everyone looks at Edward's shoulder and then to the Doctor. "From the looks of it, since he doesn't attack-"

"Red kryptonite," Jasper as he hold Alice by her hand. "Red kryptonite affects Clark emotionally like green kryptonite affects him physically. Red makes him evil."

"We need to find him and get rid of the red. Once we do he'll be able to tell us how and when he was put on the influence of red kryptonite," the Doctor walking towards outside.

"Doctor, wait," Carlisle calls out to him.

"Yes?"

"He has a message for you… you are not alone."

The Doctor pauses and with one breath, "The Master."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Doctor remembers the last time he saw the Master. He remembers that faithful day when the Master attacked the Narrator/Lord President as the door between their time closed forever. It was also the day he regenerated into his eleventh body after saving Donna's grandfather from lethal radiation. He still remembers the amount of radiation he had absorbed, which was the result of his tenth regeneration.

"Is the Master another of your kind?" Esme asking him.

"Correct… He's worst than the Rani… a lot worst," he said as he sat down on the stairway. "I have dealt with him many times in the past and he's the first to find a way to extend his Time Lord life cycle."

He gets up and starts to walk back and forth as everyone watches him. He continues to walk and stops in midway of the living room.

"He must have done something to Clark. Whatever he's using him for… is what I need to find out," he turns to Emmett and Jasper, "Emmett and Jasper; I'm going to need you to come with me, the rest of you go back to my TARDIS until our return."

The Doctor runs outside followed by Emmett and Jasper. Amy stands there with her mouth open.

"Well… isn't that nice," she storms out of the Cullens' house.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starts to scan the surrounding area. Jasper and Emmett joins him as they watch the Doctor's sonic screwdriver beeping and stops to the northeast.

"It seems Clark went northeast. If he went there, then the Master must be there. But we have to stop Clark before hand," he said to Jasper and Emmett.

"How can we? He's stronger than us!" Emmett pointing the obvious.

"With this," the Doctor pulls out a box made of lead.

He opens the box and reveals to Jasper and Emmett green kryptonite.

"We're going to use kryptonite? Will that kill him?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, but it'll help him snap out of the influence of red kryptonite."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Emmett asking the Doctor.

"Once he starts to be his old self again one of you will hold him down while the other gets rid of the red."

Jasper and Emmett agree. Emmett picks up the Doctor as they use their incredible vampire speed to catch up to Clark.

Amy sits next to the console as Esme starts to push buttons and looks up at the screen. Amy was amazed on how Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Carlisle are use to the TARDIS, bigger on the inside and small on the outside.

"We've been inside the TARDIS before. Just the inside is different the last time we met the Doctor," Edward said to Amy.

"Wait… How did you know I was thinking that?" Amy asked and surprised at Edward.

"I can read minds," Edward smiles.

Amy smiles and goes to Alice, "can you read minds too?"

"Nope. I can see into the future, well it's complicated. My ability is subjective, the future can always change," Alice explaining to Amy.

"Wonder what the Doctor's up to with Emmett and Jasper," Rosalie sitting down in a chair.

Clarks smashes through trees and jumps over boulders as he speeds through the forest. He punches through one huge tree braking it into millions of pieces and stops right into an open area. He listens and hears Jasper, Emmett running after him. _Round two, huh. Bring it on_ Clark smacks his fist into his open hand. Standing in front of him are Jasper, Emmett and the Doctor.

Clark smiles, "Doctor! Glad to see you here."

"Same here my good friend," he opens the box and the effect of green kryptonite hits Clark.

Clark feels the effect and falls to his knees as he the pain takes over. Emmett holds down him down with his incredible strength as Jasper goes for the necklace around Clark's neck. He smashes the rock and the effects of the red goes away. The Doctor closes the box as Emmett lets go of Clark. Clark sees them as he shakes off the effects of the green and stands on his feet.

"Doctor? W-where am I?" he asked.

"You're in another dimension Clark. The Master has brought you here and for what?"

Clark agrees. "It does have something to do with that guy. He's planning on to combined all parallel worlds and time together to make one."

The Doctor is shocked to hear what Clark told him about the Master's plan. Jasper and Emmett looks at the Doctor and Clark.

"That's bad… right?" Emmett asking.

"Very, very bad Emmett," Jasper said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The Doctor starts to twiddle his screwdriver in his fingers as he tries to come up with the plan to stop the Master and his plans. The Master had lots of plans between the Doctor and against the earth during their battle against each other. The latest one when he turned every human into himself when Gallifrey was escaping the looming shadow of the Time War. He has never heard from his nemesis since he attack Lord President.

"When the Master comes up with a plan, means trouble for all of us," the Doctor said as he stops twiddling his screwdriver. "Clark, can you remember anything to the Master's hideout?"

"That's the problem Doctor. He changes his hideout by sending text messages on his current hideout," Clark explained.

"AHHHHHH!" the Doctor throwing his sonic screwdriver to the ground in anger. "Why am I getting angry for! We'll just have to wait and then once we read where's his hideout is at, we can go back to the TARDIS and materialize right in front of his face!"

The others smile as they hear a beep coming from one of Clark's pockets. He takes out a cell phone and opens the text message and shows it to the Doctor. It reads: _Come to London. Parliament will be in session._ The Doctor smiles as they returned to the Cullens' place.

Deep inside the depths of Parliament, the Master sits in chair building parts to his master machine as he has minions helping him. He grabs his new laser screwdriver and fuses the two part together as one of his minions comes into the room with a cell phone in hand.

"Master, it's Clark. He's on his way."

The Master turns and smiles as he has regenerated into his new body, "Good. And I'm prepared for the arrival of my good old friend… the Doctor."

He turns to some pods. The Master laughs as he continues to work on his machine.

They arrive at the TARDIS as the Doctor goes to the console. The Cullens prepare themselves as they see Clark entering the console room.

"It's alright. He's been released from the influence of red kryptonite," the Doctor stepping between them.

Alice smiles and goes to shake Clarks hand, "I'm Alice and this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie."

Clark waves at the remaining family as they hear the TARDIS roar to life. As it lands the Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out and heads to the door as everyone follows him prepared. He opens the door only to be met by a laser beam hitting his sonic screwdriver. It explodes as he sees his screwdriver destroyed and looks up to see the Master with shock on his face.

"It seems you've regenerated my dear friend!"

"And so have you," the Doctor replies.

The Master pushes a button on his laser screwdriver and a force field surrounds the Doctor and his companions.

"Like old times! Old times my friend," the Master walking down the stairs with an evil smile across his face.

"You're making yet another mistake! You can stop this! You're going to destroy not only parallel worlds, but time as well."

The Master stares at the Doctor, "does this looks like a person who cares? Maybe I shouldn't be worried at my plans as you should be worry about this!"

He turns on his screwdriver and one of the pods goes clear and everyone sees Amy's husband, Rory.

"RORY!" Amy screams in fright.

"And door number two!"

The second pod goes clear and the Doctor's face goes white as he sees a familiar face he as never seen in years… Rose Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Rose Tyler. The Doctor's closest companion during his ninth and tenth bodies is in a pod asleep and in the clutches of the Master. The Doctor hasn't seen her since she helped him save the earth from the Daleks.

"Let them go Master!" Doctor says to his nemesis.

The Master stops and turns around to stare at the Doctor, "Why should I? I think they make great decorations for my new TARDIS," he points to his time machine.

The Doctor was shocked to see the exact same police box sitting beside the Master, but dark green instead of blue.

"That's right my friend," the Master jumps down after patting his TARDIS. "When I was able to escape from Lord President, I was able to steal another TARDIS and make it like yours… but a dark green color."

The Master walks to one of the consoles in his laboratory and brings back a small screen. He shows it to the Doctor and on screen are the Doctor's friends. Captain Jack is struggling to pry the door open, Sarah Jane trying to use her sonic lipstick on the door, Martha tending to Mickey as he looks wounded. The Master presses another button and reveals another shock. The Doctor's eyes go wide as he sees his two previous incarnations strapped on a table out cold. Amy looks.

"Who're they?" she asks him.

"My previous bodies Amy. Those were me before you and I met," he told her. "But why? What does my previous bodies have got to do with this?"

"Thought it be some kind of sport for you Doctor!" the Master runs and shows a timer on a large screen in the room. "Once I release you and your friends, you got about twenty-four hours until a wormhole sucks this world into nothing!" he runs to his TARDIS. "Oh!"

He turns around and with his laser screwdriver he activates it and the Doctor sees his sonic screwdriver was fixed and looking new.

"You're not the Doctor without your trusty screwdriver!" he lets out a sinister laugh and enters his TARDIS.

The engines roar to life as the dark green police box including Rose and Rory disappears. The shields deactivates and the Doctor, with his sonic screwdriver goes to the holding cells. He points it and unlocks the door and out pops Jack and the others. Jack, knowing that it's the Doctor, hugs him.

"I know you will come!"

"Well… here I am," the Doctor goes to the others.

He hugs Sarah, Martha and… pats Mickey on the shoulder. "We can't stay here, my TARDIS is in the laboratory, there will be others, I'll be right back," he runs out of the holding cell leaving everyone confuse.

He enters the room where his two previous bodies are and deactivates a device and the ninth and tenth Doctors awake from their slumber. The tenth Doctor gets up slowly as the ninth shakes his head and they look at each other.

"Huh… This is awkward," the ninth said.

"Right back at ya," said the tenth.

"Doctors," they see the eleventh come up to them. "We're in a lot of trouble."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"**Who are you?" the ninth Doctor asked the eleventh.**

"**That's not important, our old enemy is back and is coming up with a plan that will destroy all parallel worlds and time," he told his previous incarnation.**

"**Our enemy? Who?" asked the tenth.**

**There was a long pause from the eleventh. He can't tell his two previous bodies who he really is, then yet again he has came across his fifth incarnation when there was a hole in time the size of Germany.**

"**Well… since it's ok, after meeting my fifth body in my TARDIS… the Master," he walks out leaving the other two Doctors dumb struck and confused.**

**They went after him.**

**Eleventh Doctor meets up with Alice and Rosalie who are the only ones there as the others might have gone to look for the Master, Rory and Rose. Ninth and tenth comes out from the hallway. Alice and Rosalie recognizing the tenth as he smiles and waves at them.**

"**Well! Hello Alice and Rosalie!" coming down in a happy manner.**

"**We don't have time for a reunion, time is running out!" he tells them.**

**The ninth Doctor looks at his TARDIS and then back to the eleventh. The tenth notices the TARDIS and looks at the eleventh as well. He can feel his previous bodies staring at the back of his head. He turns around and points his sonic screwdriver at a locked box and unlocks it.**

"**You got a sonic screwdriver…! And the TARDIS…! Then you must be my future body!" the ninth coming down the stairs.**

**He grabs the eleventh and slams him down on the table with brute force. Alice, Rosalie and the tenth are trying to get the ninth to let go.**

"**What have you done to the TARDIS? It looks different!" he said.**

"**I CANNOT TELL YOU THAT, YOU IDIOT!" the eleventh finally getting the ninth off of him. "What are you two girls doing?"**

"**Jack told us to build a really big gun with the parts he gave us," Alice said as Rosalie holds the gun up.**

"**Great! Nice… a gun," the eleventh dusting himself off. "No time to waste! Lets go!"**

**They run to the TARDIS. Inside the ninth and tenth Doctor stops in their tracks as they look at the new desktop.**

"**Oh my cosmic nebula! What have you done to the desktop!" tenth asked.**

"**Spoilers!" the eleventh pushing buttons with the help of Alice and Rosalie.**

**The engines roar to life as the eleventh tells his previous bodies what's happening. "Now, the Master is back and has build something that will combined all of parallel worlds."**

"**He can't do that! Both parallel worlds and time will be destroyed!" the ninth.**

"**Not including a chain reaction causing the entire universe to be destroyed!" the tenth.**

"**And that's why we're here to stop him!"**

"**Then what are we waiting for!" the ninth going for the console.**

"**No! I haven't found him yet!"**

**It was too late. The ninth pushes a button and the TARDIS spins out of control. The three Doctors fly off their feet and slams against the wall of console room. Rosalie and Alice were stationary looking up at the Doctors.**

"**Show offs!" the tenth yells at them.**

**The TARDIS lands with a hard thud and the Doctors fall to the floor. Alice goes to the door and peeks outside.**

"**Well? Where are we?" the ninth asks her.**

**Alice closes the door quickly and turns to the Doctors. "How well do you guys run?"**

**The eleventh goes to the screen on the console and looks at it. He eyes widen as the others sees what Alice saw. On the screen are… the walking dead.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The eleventh Doctor runs to the door and sees hungry corpses running to them. He closes the door immediately and heads to the console and begins to push buttons and pull levers here and there. The engines starts up and the Doctor pushes in some coordinates to where the Master might be. The TARDIS lands and the tenth Doctor peeks out of the door.

"It looks clear," he said.

"Are you sure?" the eleventh asked.

"You're me! Gotta trust me," he said and stepped out.

The others followed him as the eleventh Doctor checks the screen. The screen was working, but was picking up static. He grabs his screwdriver and heads out the door and into a darken room with only a light shinning down on them. The Doctors take out their screwdrivers and began to scan the entire area. They check the opened emitter, they even checked each others opened emitters.

"Same," all three of them said.

"Same what?" Rosalie asked them.

"Get ready girls… We're going to be participating in an event," the ninth said.

More lights turn on. Alice and Rosalie look around and see a large stadium audience. Cheering people packed the stadium as they look on the dumb struck people in the arena. Gates open as three large alien like creatures comes out of the caves. The creatures looked familiar to the Doctors and to Alice and Rosalie.

"Those creatures are from _Star Wars Episode II_!" eleventh Doctor pointed out.

"Then it means the Master has been here," tenth said.

The creatures roar and charge at the heroes.

"Run!" yelled the Doctor's

"Where to?" Alice asked.

Alice gets rammed by one of the creatures and lands on her feet. She charges at it and punches it in the nose. It goes flying to the stone wall and crashes into it making a large gaping hole. Alice is surprised to see how much strength she has gotten. The eleventh Doctor looks up and scans the air around them and checks the scan.

"This air seems to have given your vampire powers an upgrade," the Doctor said. He reaches down to the ground and rips out a large chunk of earth. "And given me some gifts as well."

Jack Harkness with Sara Jane, Carlisle, Martha, Emmett, Amy, Edward, Esme and Jasper and Mickey right behind are headed to a top secret laboratory outside of Cardiff.

"Why are we here Jack?" Martha asked.

"When we were captured, I managed to hear what the Master was planning. The Doctor was right about one thing… But not the rest," he said.

"And that is?" Jasper asked.

"He's planning to gather all powerful villains to join him and destroy the good guys," Jack answered.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Or listening to one," Clark comes back with a large weapon in hand.

"What you mean?" asked Sara Jane.

Clark hands Jack the weapon, "When he had me under the influence of the red kryptonite, I heard him speak to someone before he planned on this crazy idea of his."

"We must find out who," Carlisle to Jack.

Jack smiles and opens a secret door leading to his secret base, Torchwood. The group followed him down to a large door that automatically opened as they got near it. Gwen came towards the group and her eyes widen as she saw Jack standing in front of them.

"Jack!" she ran and gives him a hug. She notices the others, except for Sara Jane, she hugs her. "Who're the others?"

"The Cullens and Clark Kent-I'll explain later, but we've got a bigger problem," Jack said. She listens. "The Master has returned."

Gwen's face went from normal to fear.

The ninth Doctor was slammed against a large saber tooth tiger-looking alien as he kicks it in the stomach and slams it down to the ground. The eleventh Doctor is trying to unlock the TARDIS, but couldn't.

"Why the hell isn't it unlocking the door?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," he said as he took out his sonic screwdriver and started to see if it unlocks the door. "It might be the atmosphere on this planet or someone just put a deadlock on it!" he hits the door again.

Rosalie helps the tenth Doctor tying two other creatures as the ninth brought the other creature to have them tie up. He uses his sonic screwdriver to cut the rope.

"Mind helping us," Rosalie.

"I am… I'm cutting the ropes," he smiles and begins to tie the other creature.

"Can't believe that was me," tenth Doctor said.

"What you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"When a Time Lord regenerates, he or she gains the memories of the previous body ever had done in the past," tenth explained.

Then they hear the TARDIS's door unlocking. They rejoice and went inside leaving the creatures tied up and whimpering for freedom. The eleventh Doctor begins to push buttons as he looks at the screen to see where the Master has gone, but then his psychic paper received a message from Jack to come back. Again pushing buttons and pulling levers the Doctor takes the TARDIS back to their own world.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"Are you sure Gwen? Are you certain?" Jack said.

"There's no mistaking that message I picked up Jack!" she told him.

The TARDIS begins to materialize as Rosalie, Alice, ninth, tenth and eleventh Doctor comes out from the machine.

"All right, what's the situation here?" the eleventh said clapping his hands together.

"Not… good," Sarah Jane said.

Gwen turns on the speakers. A haunting chant echoes through Torchwood that send chills and fear to the Doctors and his companions.

"No…. not them…. Not them," the eleventh.

The chanting went on and on… "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!" the message went on, echoing through the room.

Some of the Doctor's companions, including him, knew the enemy that says that. The feared alien race that every other race has dread for many years and the race that killed the Doctor's kind… The Daleks. The eleventh Doctor goes to the computers and starts to type. He wanted to see where the message was coming as the Master's TARDIS materializes inside Torchwood. Jack, Gwen and the others prepare for the Master. But they weren't expecting him coming out of his TARDIS all in his sinister smile, but he stumbles out of it… looking hurt. The eleventh Doctor comes to his aid as the other two Doctors does the same.

"It was a trap… a trap the Daleks came up with… they've killed… the other villains from the other worlds… and they got me… thank goodness… they… weren't… women," the Master dies in the Doctor's arms again.

The ninth Doctor closes the Master's eyes as the eleventh lays him down gently. He quickly remembers Rory and Rose as he enters the Master's TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver out. He walks to Rose as the ninth and tenth Doctor are shocked to see her inside a large tube. With the mechanical hum of the sonic screwdriver the cylinder opens and Emmet catches Rose; setting her down on the floor. Rory was next as Carlisle does the same.

"No worries. They'll be awake within," he checks his watch. "fifteen minutes."

The eleventh Doctor runs out of the TARDIS and goes into his. He turns on the screen and saw that there more than one Dalek ship entering the Solar System. _This… is… bad_, the Doctor told himself, _just like before when they moved the earth_. Amy enters the console room as she stands behind him looking at the screen.

"How many?" she asked.

"Possibly fifty or more… the Daleks have brought back their empire!" the Doctor as he turns off the screen.

He runs out of the TARDIS as he met his two previous bodies as they try to come up with a plan on stopping the Daleks. The others watched as the Doctors started to speak very fast. All that was interrupted when a teleporting light brighten the room and standing there was… a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" it screamed.

It shot a blue beam at the ninth Doctor hitting him squarely in the chest. Everyone tries to help, but were held back by Jack and Carlisle. The ninth Doctor begins to glow as his regeneration started to begin, but was sadly interrupted when the Dalek shot him again… and the Doctor dies. The Dalek explodes as standing behind it… was Rose Tyler. Everyone watched as the tenth and the eleventh Doctor disappear into nothing.

"I'm sorry," the last words of the eleventh Doctor.

In an instant… the Doctor was finally dead. Rosalie runs to the spot were the Doctors once stood and turns in confusion.

"I don't understand! He should of regenerated!" she said.

"Not if you kill him before he can regenerate," Rose told to Rosalie. "If you kill a Time Lord before they fully regenerate… they die."

Everyone was in silent as they have no hope for survival against the oncoming Daleks. But Captain Jack was the only one moving around as he grabbed his weapons and Time Vortex Manipulator.

"What're you doing Jack?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Just you wait… gonna grab some reinforcements… and we can bring back our Doctors," he said as he disappeared in blue light.

Everyone started to look at each other.

"What should we do now?" asked Edward.

"We fight… fight to the death," Sarah Jane said. "For this will be another great Time War."

ELSE WHERE - BACK IN THE PAST.

"No that's not it!" the third Doctor as he trying to perform maintenance on the TARDIS.

He grabs his sonic screwdriver and hope that it'll fix the broken panel on the console. Jack appears in front of him as he startles the third Doctor.

"Ah! Who… who are you? And how did you enter my TARDIS?" he said.

"No time to chat Doctor, but we're in big trouble," Jack said.


End file.
